Comics/H
Haringey Haringey is a London borough in North London, classified by some definitions as part of Inner London, and by others as part of Outer London. Muswell Hill is located in Haringey. Harlan Krueger Harlan Krueger was the product of another era. Growing up, he idolized Silver Screen action heroes like Humphrey Bogart, John Wayne and Tom Mix. Through their adventures, he developed a very clear sense of good and evil. In his perception, there were no grey areas. Heroes were incorruptible, while villains were irredeemable. When he came of age, he enlisted in the United States armed services and served during World War II. Seeing the Nazi soldiers as the very epitome of evil, he savagely murdered as many enemy soldiers as possible. Despite his devout patriotism, his actions were considered not only above the call of duty, but recklessly unconscionable. Harlan was court-martialed and drummed out of the service. Harlan attempted to continue his vow to combat evil by joining the police department, but his dishonorable discharge placed a a permanent stain on his employment record, and no police agency would hire him. Viewing law enforcement agencies as weak and corruptible, he decided to become a "crime-fighter" and adopted the guise of the Hangman. Hellspawn Hellspawn are fictional demonic entities featured in the Spawn multimedia franchise. They first appeared in Spawn #1 in 1992, and have appeared in some form or fashion in all related media. Hellspawn are not demons per se, but they are creatures of demonic influence. The serve as the soldiers of Hell, enslaved to the whims of the arch-demon Malebolgia. Hellspawn were once mortal humans who had died and been sent to Hell. After receiving Malebolgia's approval, the tortured souls are infused with dark energy called necroplasm. They are returned to Earth in corporeal form, but usually with a monstrous countenance. They are capable of wielding great power, but such power comes in limited supply. When their power is exhausted, their bodies are destroyed and they are returned to Hell. A Hellspawn is adorned in his stations of office, which may take the form of a suit of armor, or a cloak. These items are actually symbiotic creations of Hell, which can perform unique functions suited to each individual Hellspawn. In the modern era, the most notable Hellspawn is Al Simmons - a former mercenary who was murdered on a mission. As his soul descended into the netherworld, he was approached by Malebolgia, who promised to restore him to life in exchange for service at some later time. Simmons accepted, but when he first reappeared on Earth, he was hideously disfigured. He also had no memory of the man who had murdered him. Highgate Cemetery Highgate Cemetery is a location featured in the Hellblazer comic book series by DC Comics. It appeared in issue #56. Highgate Cemetery is a cemetery located in London, England. Highgate Station Highgate Station is a location featured in the Hellblazer comic book series by DC Comics. It appeared in issue #56. Highgate Station is a locale in London, England. Horrobin Horrobin was a scientist who worked alongside another man named Doctor Poole. He set up shop inside of a cavern in the side of a hill in the village of Thursdyke in England. Professor Horrobin sought to awaken the "God-Kings" of the Earth. To this end, he bathed the entire village in microwave radiation that matched the frequency of the brain wave patterns of the people who lived there. This resulted in villagers succumbing to their more base and impulsive instincts, many of which included acts of violence. By doing so, Horrobin believed that by unlocking subconscious impulses, he was setting the people of Thursdyke free.